praiafandomcom-20200213-history
Gods of Praia
The Gods of Praia (PRAH-ya) are organized into three camps: the Gods of Good, who seek to teach mortals to love order and law through nurturing, compassion, beneficence, and encouragement; the Gods of Evil, who seek to subjugate mortals to their own purposes by spreading hatred, war, deceit and oppression; and the Gods of Neutrality who believe that mortals should have the freewill to choose between the two. The Gods of Good Paladine Main article: Paladine Paladine (NG), called E’li by the Elves, is the leader of the Pantheon of Good. He is the god of order, hope, light, redemption, good dragons, and kingship. His clerics tend to be in positions of leadership, though less so after the Fall of Istar. His symbol is the Platinum Dragon. Mishakal Mishakal (NG), often called the Blue Lady, is Paladine’s consort and the second most important deity of Good. She is the goddess of healing, the hearth, fertility, life, beauty and motherhood. Her clerics are frequently healers and provide aid to those in need. Her symbol is a blue infinity sign. Majere Majere (LG) is Paladine and Mishakal’s closest advisor. He is the god of meditation, discipline, contemplation, thought, faith and mercy. His followers are often monks who spend most of their lives in isolation. His symbol is the Mantis. Kiri-Jolith Kiri-Jolith (LG), Qu’an to the Iparini, is the son of Paladine and Mishakal and twin to Habbakuk. He is the god of war, justice, honour, heroism, courage, and solidarity. His symbol is the Bison. Habbakuk Habbakuk (NG) the Fisher King is the son of Paladine and Mishakal, twin to Kiri-Jolith. He is the god of animal life, hunting, rebirth, water, and passion. His symbol is a blue-flamed phoenix. Branchala Branchala (CG) is the patron of bards and actors, a force of inspiration. He is the god of music, harmony, poetry, beauty, weather, and luck. His symbol is the Harp. Solinari The youngest of the Gods of Good, Solinari (LG) is one of the gods of magic, representing the Good that can be done with it. He founded the Order of the White Robes. He has no clerics. He is the god of Good Magic. His symbol is the silver moon. The Gods of Neutrality Gilean Head of the Gods of Neutrality, Gilean (TN) holds the Balance of Celestial Power, his symbol, and mediates between the forces of Good and Evil. He is the god of knowledge and balance. Zivilyn Zivilyn (TN) is unique among the gods in that he witnesses everything at once, all the time. This makes his advice indispensable, but the sheer magnitude of what he sees can overwhelm even he, so his advice takes a while in coming. He is the god of wisdom, enlightenment, insight, and understanding. His symbol is the World Tree. Reorx Reorx (TN) the Worldsmith created the world of Praia at the beginning of the Age of Starbirth. Despite this, he is mostly worshiped among the dwarves as the god of creation, fire, and the forge. His symbol is the Smith’s Hammer. Chislev Chislev (CN), Zivilyn’s consort, is often called the Mother of Monsters. She is the goddess of instinct, animals, and plants. Her symbol is a feather of brown, yellow and green. Sirrion Sirrion (CN) provided the fire when Reorx forged the world as well as the spark of divine power that is responsible for sentient life. He is the god of alchemy, creativity, passion, and transformation. His symbol is a multicoloured flame. Shinare Shinare (LN) helped broker the current truce between the gods of Good and Evil. She is the goddess of wealth, industry, commerce, and contracts. Her symbol is a griffon’s wing. Lunitari Lunitari (TN) is Gilean’s only child, having appear fully formed from the god’s thoughts. She founded the Order of the Red Robes and has no clerics. She is the goddess of Neutral Magic. Her symbol is the red moon.'' The Gods of Evil Takhisis Main article: Takhisis Her Dark Majesty, the Mistress of Dragons, the Dragon Queen, Takhisis (TE) has many names. She is the counterpart to Paladine, bent on ruling Praia and all its inhabitants. She is the goddess of night, evil, dragons, hatred, and control. Her symbol is the five-headed chromatic dragon. Sargonnas Sargonnas (LE), called Sargas by the Gorith, is Takhisis’ consort. He is the god of wrath, conquest, war, strength, and vengeance. His symbol is a condor. Morgion Morgion (NE) the Black Wind is a wildcard among the Gods of Evil, working on his own agenda. He is the god of disease, decay, plague, famine, and madness. His symbol is an upside-down axe. Hiddukel Hiddukel (CE) is said to be the only being in existence capable of fooling Takhisis and getting away with it. He is the god of greed, slavery, secrets, lies, betrayal, and ill-gotten wealth. His symbol is a set of broken scales. Chemosh' Chemosh (NE) the Lord of Bones passes judgement on the dead, offering them deals in exchange for their soul. He is the god of death, the undead, murder, and false hope. His symbol is a ram’s skull. Zeboim Zeboim (CE) is Takhisis and Sargonnas’ only daughter and Nuitari’s twin. She is the goddess of oceans, storms, jealousy, strife, and tempests. Her symbol is the dragonturtle. Nuitari Nuitari (LE) is Takhisis and Sargonnas’ only son. He frequently sides against his parents with his cousins Solinari and Lunitari in order to protect magic. He is the god of Evil Magic. His symbol is the black moon. Category:Praia Category:Gods